


For who could ever learn to love a Monster? | Pompous Pep fic

by WhovianPrisonerZero



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-down Vlad, Beauty and the Beast AU, Danny is crossing dressing in this fic, Danny loves books so much, Danny will beat the shit out of someone, Dash is a dick, Gay as hell, I wanna keep this legal, Jack being Jack, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Plasmius is the beast, The Princess Bride References, and Masters is The Prince, he will beat the shit out of someone, in current day sense, maybe smut, no powers or ghosts, perhaps there's something there, rants sometimes, references to other fandoms - Freeform, sleep? what is that, that wasn't there before, this strays a bit from the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianPrisonerZero/pseuds/WhovianPrisonerZero
Summary: Pompous Pep Beauty and the beast AU fic, Vlad is younger in this version but still looks the same. I have no idea where this is going, but this is based on the animated 1991 film, the only reference to the 2017 one is the song Evermore as I love that song to bits. also Danny doesn't care about what kind of clothes he wears, he just sees them as clothes.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton onesided, Dash Baxter/Kwan onesided, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. In the beginning

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoilt and unkind. But then one stormy night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her hagged appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again, the old woman's appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness but the enchantress had already seen there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous _**"BEAST"**_ and placed a powerful spell upon the castle and all the people that lived there. Ashamed by his hideous form the beast locked himself away with a magic mirror as his only window into the outside world.

The rose, she had offered him, was truly an enchanted rose and would bloom until his 21st birthday. If he could learn to love another and earn _**THEIR**_ love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell will be broken if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. And as the years passed, he fell into despair all hope lost, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

In the time after the curse, the town nearby forgot all about the castle up on the hill, as if it never existed before. It grew not by much but still grew, the people that lived there were hiding after the devastating effects of the black death that they had escaped from years ago. Now in this village, there lived a man and his son, where the boys' mother was no-one truly knew and most believed that she had died of the plague if she had even existed. This boy grew into a fine young man, he loved to go on adventures, even if make-believe through the books he read, imagine what life would be like if he lived another life, a prince or something more that could get him more books or allowed him to be able to travel to different lands to see what lied beyond his tiny town in France where every day was the same, in fact, as he stepped out into the outside of his house, feet tapping ever so gently on the forest floor turning cobblestone bridge, he knew exactly what the day had planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait and see Danny, wait and see. Also this may stray a bit from the movie, based on what Danny does because he is a little bitch and will not hesitate to beat the shit out of someone!


	2. Good morning (Baltimore)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of every day in the little town in which our Beauty lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little note, Danny gets referred to as "Wife" by Dash as he believes he can only have a wife and thinks it's worse if he has to refer to Danny as his husband as he believes that the husband is the strong one in the household and that "There can be only one" and by calling Danny his husband he is saying that Danny is the stronger one in the relationship and he is the weaker one, also by this logic he and other town members (other than Jack and the Librarian) use feminine words to describe Danny. Very old point of view.

"Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say…!" Danny starts with a smile tugging on his lip

"Bonjour!" "Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!"

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town"  
"Good morning, Danny!" The Baker began.  
"Good morning, Monsieur Jean (fix name but with who?)!" Danny replied cheerfully.  
"Where you off to?"

"To the book shop! I just finished this wonderful story, it's about to lovers in fair Verona!" Danny answered dreamily, as he had started dreaming of going there with a loved one.  
"Sound boring" The baker replied coldly and yelled out to his co-worker, "Marie! The Laffeyettes Baguettes!!" Danny simply rolled his eyes, putting his book back into his basket.

"Look there she goes, that boy is strange, no question." Two ladies  
"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd!"  
"'Cause his head's up on some cloud"  
"No denying he's a funny boy that Danny"

"Bonjour!", "Good day"  
"How is your family?"  
"Bonjour" "Good day"  
"How is your wife?"  
"I need six eggs  
That's too expensive!"  
"There must be more than this provincial life!" Danny sang to himself as he entered the library or the closest thing to a library they had in his town.

"Ah, If it isn't the only bookworm in town! So, where did you run off to this week?" the master of library aksed him once the jingle of the bell had rung.

"Two cities in Northern Italy, I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?" Danny inquired.

"I'm afraid not," At this news Daniel's face visibly dropped into one of sadness but understanding, "But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like!"  
"That's okay, I'll borrow this one!" He exclaimed while grabbing a dark Bluebook with a light blue whisp on the front.

"that one? But you've read it twice!" The owner chuckled

"Well, it's my favourite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells a prince in disguise!" he smiled to himself at that last part, while the owner chuckled as he kept explaining the wonderful book.

"If ya like it all that much, it's yours," he said handing her the book.

"But sir!" "I insist!"

"Well thank you, thank you very much!!!" He said leaving the story smiling about his own new book.

"Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well!"  
"With a dreamy, far-off look  
And his nose stuck in a book!  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Danny"

"Oh, isn't this amazing?" Danny started, as he sat down on the local fountain, to some passing animals,  
"It's my favourite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" He said 'Bopping' one of the animals nose.

"Now it's no wonder that his name means Beauty  
His looks have got no parallel"

"But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd"  
"Very different from the rest of us

He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Danny!"

"Look at her, Kwan. My future wife Danny is the most beautiful boy in the village. That makes him the best." Dash boasted as Kwan dove to catch the falling bird that Dash had shoot mere moments before.

"But he's so well-read, And you're so…uh… athletically-inclined" Kwan stated while shoving the dead bird into his bag.

"Yes, ever since the war, I felt like I've been missing something he's the only person that ever given me that sense of…uh"

"Mmm je ne sais quoi?"

"I don't know what that means" Dash admitted

"Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only he  
Who's beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Danny" Dash exclaimed

"Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh, he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" Paulina, Star and Valarie exclaimed loudly as the mud splashed onto their dresses.

"Bonjour," "pardon"  
"Good day," "Mais oui!"  
"You call this bacon!?", "What lovely flowers"  
"Some cheese," ten yards," "one pound," "excuse me I'll get the knife"  
"Please let me through!"  
"This bread," those fish," "it's stale," "they smell!"  
"Madame's mistaken Well," "maybe so"

"There must be more than this provincial life!"

"Just watch, I'm going to make Danny my wife!"

"Look there he goes the boy is strange, but special  
A most peculiar monsieur!

It's a pity and a sin  
He doesn't quite fit in

'Cause he really is a funny boy  
A beauty but a funny boy  
He really is a funny boy  
That Danny!" The town sung in unison, then dispersing when Danny looked up from his book to go back to what they were doing before. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Danny looked down once more into the pages of his favourite book, and kept walking.

"Hello Danny" Dash purred as if he hadn't just jumped off a building's roof just to talk to him.

"Bonjour Dash" Danny answered looking up from his book to make polite eye contact just as his book was taken from him by none other than Dash.

"Dash, may I have my book please" Groweled Danny to Dash with warning behind the words.

"How can you read this?" Inquired Dash flipping and turning the book in all ways as if checking the book to see where the bug had gone.

"Well some people use their imaginations" Danny replied snarkily and ready to do more than just hit Dash.

"Danny it's about time you got your head out of those books," He started whilst throwing Danny's new book into the mud, "and started paying attention to more important things," Danny rushed over to his book in total shock that Dash would even do- never mind this was really in-character for an asshole like Dash "like me" at this Paulina, Star and Val, who were nearby, sighed dreamily as to them he was the only other important thing in their pitiful lives.

"The whole town's talking about it," he started up again "It's not right for someone like you to read. Soon they start getting ideas and thinking- his face started twisting in disgust, like thinking was the most dangerous thing to ever do.

"Dash you are positively primeval" Danny retorted while wiping the mud off his new book with his apron.

"Oh, why thank you, Danny!" Dash responded chirpily believing it to be a compliment for the Black-haired male. _'There is no way Dash could be that dumb! Right? I mean how much does it take to get a simple education! and manners, practically nothing_ _!'_ Danny thought inside his head.

"Hey what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?" Dash struck up the conversation again, clearly not reading the signs, and taking Danny's book away for the second time.

"Maybe some other time" Danny fibbed trying to get out of Dash's grip, whilst reaching for his book with little success.

"What's wrong with him?" Valerie asked appalled by the notion of Danny not wanting to see Dash's trophies by Dash himself.

"Danny's crazy!" Chimed in Star agreeing with Val, glaring daggers at Danny like he had just burnt all her dresses to ashes.

"He's gorgeous" Paulina practically moaned staring long fully at Dash.

"Dash I can't," Danny responded once he had gotten a fair way away from Dash and held his book in hand, "I promised I'd help my father today!"

"Hahahahaha! That crazy old loon," Kwan giggled whilst placing down the bag and jumping on top of it, "He needs all the help he can get!" and continued laughing and quickly Dash joined in.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Danny defended his father _'Sure they may have a point, but my father is smart and knows what he is doing! most of the time at least'_

"Yeah! Don't talk about his father that way!" Dash chimed in and punched the top of Kwans' head, trying to at least earn the favour of Danny.

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius!" Danny stated as a matter of fact, but sadly for him at that very moment a large explosion came from his house. Gasping he turned around to see dust or ash coming from the chimney and the windows of the house and started to run back home to help his father. Once out of earshot Dash and Kwan started laughing, Dash a mighty manly laugh and Kwan an annoying chipper.

* * *

"The master has been shut in his room for days! We need to do something quickly to fix this curse" A woman's voice stated worry laced in every word spoken by her.

"But how? No-one knows we exist anymore, remember? The Enchantress was so _kind_ to give us that advantage. Our family's in the village must have forgotten all about us that night, as if we never even existed at all." Added in another voice this one was male and sounded rough like he had just smoked a cigar.

"We can't give up hope! It's the second last thing we have other than each other." Stated another female, this one sounded younger than the other.

"We have 6 months, and the time will go by fast" Chimed in a proper voice, a collective wave of sadness washed over the owners of the voice in the room. All were losing hope and whispered a silent prayer every night for someone to come and rescue them from this curse inflicted upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to think of someone to be the final "Heather" and could only think of Valarie so I'm sorry. If you have any ideas for which character could be which, please let me know! I will edit chapters if I notice I made a mistake in the plot.


	3. off to the fair

Danny pulled open the doors leading down to the basement where his father worked, smoke and dust escaping outside and into his face. "Papa?" Danny asked through all the smoke and dust, coughing as some of it got into his lungs.

"How on Earth did that happen? Doggone it!" Danny heard his father exclaim, sounding rather pissed off. As the dust started to disappear, he rushed to see his father getting out of a wooden barrel!

"Are you all right, Papa?" Danny asked with worry in his voice. Daniels' father was a very unusual man, he was larger and taller than Dash but it wasn't all muscle like Dash, it was more along the lines of a giant huggable teddy bear, his hair was black like Danny's but had stripes of white near his ears. Even though he was giant and scary to most who didn't know him, he was just really a big old softie who loves nothing more than inventing and his son.

"I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk!" Danny's father stated by kicking the machine, gently but still hard enough to make it move. Danny chuckled, his father had done this a million times before every time his machines never worked.

"You always say that!" Danny pointed out cheekily

"I mean it, this time, I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" His father practically yelled at him, pointing towards the machine. The machine in question was made of wood, metal, nails, bits and bots and so many things, the middle of the machine was a large metal boiler which powered the machine (or it should), the machine Jack was building was for people unable to chop up their fire-wood so that they wouldn't freeze to death during the particularly cold winters, if they had no muscle.

"Yes, you will! And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow!" Danny promised his father, whose face said otherwise as if he didn't believe what his son was saying.

"And become a world,-famous inventor!" Danny added in as if he was bribing his father.

"You really believe that?" Jack asked, to confirm whether or not he should keep building his machine or leave to take apart the next day. "I always have!" Danny responded by hugging his father, at this statement, Jack hugged his son back, jumped and jogged the short distance to the machine.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" Jack started getting under the machine, "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there…" As Danny started looking through the toolbox, Jack started asking him some questions. "So did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," Danny answered in joy as he went around the machine thinking about the events that morning."Papa, do you think I'm odd?" "My son, odd!? Where would you get an idea like that?!" Questioned Jack as he pulled himself from out under the machine, to look at his son. "Oh I don't know," Danny responded giving his father the wrench. "It's just that I'm not sure that I fit in here. There's no-one I can really talk to." Danny finished, and started to caress his new book thinking about how mud got on it that morning, his face turning glum. "What bout that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!" Jack questioned smirking as he tinkered away underneath the machine. "He’s handsome all right, and rude and conceited and… Oh, Papa, he’s not for me!" Danny started to Jack as he sat down on a stool near the machine. "Well, don’t you worry, cause this invention’s gonna be the start of a new life for us." Jack tried convincing his son as he came out from underneath the machine, wiping the oil on his hands off onto the rag. "I think that’s done it. Now, let’s give it a try." Jack smiled at his son and pulled the lever. The machine whirred to life, spitting and spatting, boiling and bubbling and ' _whoop'_ down come the axe and cuts the wood, sending half of the log flying into the neatly stacked pile landing ontop. "It works!" exclaimed Danny, proud of his father for making the machine work, unlike that portal to… somewhere. "It does? It does!" Jack yelled out happily. "You did it! You really did it!" Danny smiled gleefully as he hugged his father. "Hitch up Maddie, son. I'm off to the fair!" Jack proclaimed proudly, and in a brilliant moment of happiness, a log hit him in the back of the head stunning the scientist. 

The next day.

"Goodbye, Papa, good luck!" Danny waved farewell to his father, who was riding away on Maddie with his contraption in the wagon behind him. "Goodbye, Danny! And take care while I'm gone!" Jack replied yelling out towards his son as Maddie got further and further away.

For hours (not really but it sure had felt like that for them!) Maddie and Jack went along long windy roads, narrow cobblestone passages and dirt paves that seemed to go on forever, until reaching the forest which bordered the towns. Soon the bright and cheerful facade of the forest turned dark and spook, with creatures unknown scattering and squirming around the forest floor, many of which, Jack would have loved to inspect.

"We should be there by now," Jack muttered to Maddie looking down towards his map. "Maybe we missed a turn? I guess I should've taken that… Wait a minute." Jack realised that they were in front of a signpost and held his glowing lantern up to try and make out the words on the arrows pointing in all sorts of directions. Maddie neighed and started trouting along to the left but Jack steered he right saying; "No. Let's go this way" pointing down the other path with a determined smile. Maddie snorted and looked at the two paths, the one on the right was a pale blue cold and had mist along the bottom of the trail, the trees themselves didn't look too inviting either, looking to her left, however, that path was a beautiful mix of vibrant colours mainly reds and oranges and was warm, no mist either which was an added bonus. looking back briefly at the other path and making up her mind, she started walking down the left path just Jack realised this, he started to pull her the other way. "Come on Maddie, it's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time" Maddie groaned, knowing she had no choice but to follow Jack's orders, hopefully, if she kept being good, she would get some delicious food.

Looking upwards towards the sky, Maddie saw how grey and brown it was which she had never seen before ever, some blood-red leaves blew around the decaying branches if the pine trees. Looking back down to the trail she kept walking on when suddenly, a black shadow run so quickly by them, it was humanly impossible to do so. " _awhooooo!!!!!"_ Hearing the animal call out Maddie started backing up in fear. "This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Maddie?" Jack questioned the horse looking up from the map. Maddie kept walking backwards fear evident in her huge eyes. "We better turn around" Jack whispered quietly to the horse, as she slowly backed them up to a tree, as soon as a second howl was heard Maddie started backing up faster. "Whoa. Whoa, girl!" Surprisingly, this did not calm the horse down. "Whoa, now, whoa, Maddie!" Once Maddie hit the tree, a plethora of bats escaped from the giant hole their eyes glowing yellow and flying around the pair like crazy. "Look out! No!" Yelled out Jack as Maddie started running, going crazy with speed. "Whoa, girl!!" Jack yelled out as he spotted the edge of a cliff, stopping her from running off, but not able to stop her from tipping down the cliffside the precious machine Jack had worked months on. 

"Back up, back up, back up!" Jack yelled hurriedly at the horse, for fear of maybe losing their lives, by meeting the same fate as the fallen cargo. "Good girl. Good girl. That's good, that's… back it up. Steady, steady, now. Steady" Jack reassured the horse once they had gotten a few meters away from the edge, but it didn't last long. A large howl sounded from nearby frightening the horse more than before, causing her to rear in shock and start to run away, from the fallen Jack who had yelled at her; "No, Maddie!!", back into the forest in fright, whilst the wolves gave chase to her instead of her owner.

Jack, now without a horse and a lantern, looked up from the forest/cliff floor calling out softly for his horse, as to not attract any unwanted attention. "Oh" Jack realised, Maddie wasn't going to come back if there was a danger, she wasn't _that_ kind of horse. Getting up ever so gently and brushing himself off Jack looked around for a way to get out, he looked around, and his eyes focused on a medium-sized hill near him. Looking closer he realised there were multiple wolves there, hungry and snarling at the giant of a man. Gasping he started running away through the forest pushing away leaves and branches that got in his way looking back at the wolves to see how far ahead he was, was, in fact, a mistake. A split second after he looked away, he tumbled down a small slope and landed face first in the dirt. "Jimmeny, I'm really getting clumsy these days" he whispered to himself looking up for another escape route from the wolves, when he saw a giant iron gate that lead to some property. Looking back up, he saw that the wolves were on top of the small hill he had fallen down, running as fast as he could to the gate he called out. "Help! Is…is someone in there!?" he started rattling the gate, when they gave way and opened up for the man, running in he shut the gates and prayed they would stay shut and stop the feral wolves from eating him up. Eventually the wolves gave up and started backing away, knowing they could not eat the man, this time.

After calming down for a bit Jack got up and looked up towards the property, realising it was not a village or anything of the sorts but in fact a grand castle, run down by time and other things. He decided to go and see if there was anyone who could help him get home, the festival being the furthest worry in his mind, and instead worry about his son Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating! my parents had me going from house to house these holidays and last night I only JUST convinced them to get Disney+ so I have been watching Gravity Falls! Also sorry for all my shit writing :/


	4. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted when the new chapter comes out.

Hey everyone, M here. I am so happy that you are all reading and hopefuly enjoying my fic.

I am new to all of this so I am not very good, but it makes me so happy when I see all the likes, reads and bookmarks. With me being new at all of this, it means I will of course make somemistakes. Everytime I get somewhere really good and close to finishing, my laptop restarts and I haven't saved this cahapter anywhere. Today I was on a writing spree and was going to publish later on when my day has ended, but while I was presenting something for my class, my laptop just failed on me and my teacher made me re-start it and I forgot all about me not saving this chapter until I went back onto my tabs.

This does not excuse any not updating for the past few months or weeks but I have been in a tough spot with school and family issues as something unexpected came up that we were unable to prevent happened. I have also been writing for other stories which i didn;t save.

I now really fucking know what I am doing wrong and will now just write in a document instead. Thank you all for being so patient with me and not being Assbutts about me not being a good writer.

Lots of thanks M.


	5. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack enters the castle and gets a few surprises.  
> and Danny gets asked the final question, just not from who he wants to hear it from.

Thunder crashed around the castle as Jack got a good look at it. Realising it was now pouring with rain, he ran carefully across the bridge, to avoid slipping and having an accident.

Jack pounded on the large door in front of him, until it opened inwards, creaking. Poking his head in, he looked around to see who had opened the door for him, seeing no-one he walked in dripping wet. 

Getting a good look at the entrance in front of him it was clear some-one of high status lived here. There were six main pillars, three on each side, that all had a carving of a beast growling at the entrance, before joining into an arch and all had a series of candles lit at the bottom. To the sides of these pillars were semicircle rooms, each had three different monsters carved into the decorative walls and giant doorways with red curtains pulled to the sides of the doorways. In front of Jack, in the middle of the pillars, was a giant red carpet the stretched across the whole floor of the walkway up to a flight of stairs that went up far but then split into two separate staircases.

Closing the door behind him, Jack ventured further into the grandiose room, rubbing his hands to gather some warmth from the freezing cold. "Hello?" Jack called out in a hushed voice, walking further he started to rub his arms trying to get some more warmth.

"Hello!" Jack called out again, this time, his voice echoed more, but got a response this time.

"Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods." an unknown voice said, laced with empathy. "Keep quiet. Maybe he'll go away." a second voice snapped hurridly in a hushed tone to the first voice. Jack now utterly confused as to where these voices were coming from, without him being able to see called out again.

"Is someone there?" Jack yelled a bit louder. A clock looked at the candelabra next to him and opened one eye. "Not a word, Skulker. Not. One. Word." At this the candelabra, Skulker, glared at the clock beside him. 

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night!" Jack called out this time rather pissed that the owners of the voices were no-where to be seen.

"Oh, Clockwork, have a heart." The candelabra pouted at the clock beside him, putting an arm around him as if to pull him into a hug. To which the clock clasped his hands over the others mouth and promptly shushed him. Clearly annoyed by this, Skulker lowered one of his arms to be underneath the Clock's hand, the fire heating up the metal causing the Clock to pull away from the other's mouth in pain and blow on it to cool it down, giving him a chance to talk to the man in front of them.

"Of course, _monsieur,_ you are welcome here," Skulker told the gigantic man who quickly picked him up to look around the room better. "Who said that?" Jack said in fear, worried about how he could not see the owners of the voices. "Over here!" Skulker responded to the man, lightly tapping his shoulder. Jack turned around again to see the person but was even more confused when he couldn't find the person.

Lifting up the candelabra he asked; "Where?" To which Skulker tapped him on the head. Bringing the light source down, he got a better look at the supposed owner of the voice, his flames were not a normal yellow and orange mix but instead a green and blue mix, and at the main wax stix was a face.

"Hello," Skulker said at the man in the oddest voice Clockwork had ever heard him use, and slightly smiling just before being dropped down by the man, extinguishing his flames. Jack, still riding the high of shock, leaned down to look closer at the candelabra which was picking it's self up.

"incredible!" Jack lent over getting a better look at the candelabra. amazed that someone could create a functioning machine that also produced light!

"Well, now you've done it, Skulker!" Clockwork scolded the other hopping down from the table rushing towards the confused looking candle. "Splendid. Just peachy. Ah!" Yelled at other before being picked up by Jack.

"How is this accomplished?" Jack asked while examining the clock. "Put me down at once!" Clockwork snapped at the man holding him, who just kept poking around.

"Stop that! huehuehuehue!! Stop that I say!" Clockwork demanded the man who started shaking him up and down. Skulker, knowing the danger his friend was in, started laughing, finding it hilarious. Jack, not paying any attention to what the clock he was holding, was yelling at him.

Jack started twisting the dial at the back, making Clockwork's hands spin faster and caused to sputter out; "Ow! Ah! Ah!" Jack, then satisfied with turning the dial, turned the table-side clock around, opened up the compartment which held his pendulum and start to inspect it by moving it back and forth. "Sir, close that at once!" snapped Clockwork, who was now royally pissed off by this man. And slammed the door on his finger which was still there

_'How dare he come in here as if he owns the place, and starts to poke and press at me as if I am not a human and cannot feel anything! Oh and Skulker you are so dead for laughing at me. tu es le fils d'un hamster et un Homme qui sentait le sureau.'_

"Do you mind!?"

"I beg your pardon," Jack started to explain to the clock shaking his finger to forget the pain. "It's… it's just that I've never seen a clock that…" Jack then started making noises sounding like a pig that couldn't oink properly, interrupting himself. Clockwork was surprised by this man, who was most likely holding back a sneeze or cough based on the horrid noises that he just heard. But it failed, as Jack sneezed all over Clockwork's face.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, _monsieur!_ " Skulker exclaimed pulling his arms from his wax/face in faux shock or more concern. "Come. Warm yourself by the fire." He told the giant of a man as he started to hop to one of the doorways Jack had spotted when he first walked into the giant welcoming room. "Thank you" Jack respond half-heartedly, now sounding more sick. "No, no, no!" Clockwork exclaimed to the two, knowing they would be in trouble with their _master_ if any unwanted visitors were seen in the palace. 

What the trio didn't know, was that someone or something watched them from the shadows of the second floor, unseen to all but the statues of marble on the podiums. "You know what the master will do if he finds him here! I demand that you stop right there." Clockwork protested as he fell down the small flight of stairs, losing screws and wheels, that could've been important, but were currently less important than what his companion was currently doing. "Oh, no, no. Not the Master's chair!" He said with fear as he saw Skulker gestured to the man to sit down in the grand armchair in front of the raging fire.

Very quickly Clockwork got pushed to the ground, when another inhabitant of the castle came bounding in excited to finally see a fresh face, especially a human at that. "I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this!" the clock started to repeat to himself over and over again. When Jack saw the dog-like ottoman come bounding up to him, it reminded him of something, probably a childhood pet, his smile shone so bright and Skulker was sure this would be hurting the man's face afterwards, but the giant dimples showed that he must smile like that every other day.

"Oh, hello there boy!" Jack said, his voice was probably even happier than his smile as the ottoman ran up to Jack's feet and offered to let Jack put his feet up. A cloak rack walked up and gently place a blanket around Jack's torso, to try and warm him up some more. "What service!" Jack responded to the blanket placement.

"All right. This has gone far enough. I'm in charge here…" Just before he could finish his sentence, a trolly cart rolled over the top of him, flattening him out face-first on the floor. "How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir-?" The teapot looked up at the man after finishing the sentence "*Gasp!* Hello again, dear." She told Jack, the pain was evident in her eyes, seeing the man she loved had already gotten grey hair, whilst she was trapped in this state for the time he was free, it broke her, hurt her, sure she thought about him from time to time, but never about how much he would've grown, from looking after their youngest for all those years. What about Danny? He would be a young teenager now, surely getting marital requests, but then again, their town was quite small so it was very unlikely. "Do I know you? I mean surely we haven't met before, as I have never been here ever, not once in my life!" Jack responded and gave a hearty laugh.

This was not true, he and Danny visited the castle once for a festival the queen had thrown to celebrate springs return and for a hopeful harvest, back when the princes parents were alive. She remembered how Danny had wandered off, and when she found him again, he had become friends with half the faculty, two lords children and one unknown one, who she suspected could've been of high status.

* * *

_"Mama! I made some friends today!" Danny exclaimed running into his mothers arms. "Oh really sweetie? Who are these people?" Maddi responded, glad that her son was once again in her arms._

_"Well some of them said they worked with you. Their names were; Clockwork, Sulker, Ember, Someone called Alchnus I think, one was dressed like a pirate, ty, Johnny, Dairy King and that's all the working people I think, there were a lot mama!! Then there were some kids; one was called Samantha, her parents are Lady and Lord Mason and then there was her friend Tucker and his parents were Lord and Lady Foley, their names are funny! And finally there was this one boy, I think he was a few years older than me, he was royal from his fancy clothes! He was nice, he showed me the gardens and all the flowers there, and the birdies came down and we fed them. He looked sad, and said his mother was getting sick and he didn't want her to go away, he doesn't like his papa which is odd right mama? Also, where would his mama go? On a trip where she could get better!?"_

_Maddi was shocked, but knew she couldn't answer his questions, he was too young. instead she smiled and played along._

_"I'll tell you very soon my dear, but for now let's got to your father and sister." Danny upon hearing this was excited to go back to them, but was disappointed his mother didn't answer his questions._

_"That's fine Mama!"_

* * *

"Oh, my mistake! Have some tea! It'll warm you up in no time." The teapot responded after coming out her haze and started pouring some tea into the cup in front of her. "No. No tea. No tea!" Clockwork all but screamed from the spot where he was still lying on the floor. Still, Jack politely reached for the tea to take a sip from it. When a voice from under him said; "His moustache tickles, mama!" Pulling the cup away from his mouth, he realised like all the other objects in this room (Expect of course the chair, walls and the coat rack) all had faces. "Oh! Hello. What are your names or numbers?" Jack asked not knowing what they could be called.

"I'm Skulker," Started the candelabra. "The clock, is Clockwork, the teapot is Maddi, the Teacup is her daughter Jasmine, the Ottoman is Carjo. there are other residents or servants here, but none human." "My horses name is Maddi actually! But wha-" Jack was about to ask what he meant when the door slammed open gusts of wind followed in. All the objects looked frightened and the wind made the fire go out leaving the room dark. "Uh-Oh" A gentle voice whispered, which must've been Jasmine.

As Jack looked behind him to see who could've scared all the objects, he shook with fear not believing what he saw. There in front of him was a man like create but still frightening as his hair didn't fall down naturally but instead went up two different ways making it look like the man was a devil, his skin was a pasty blue as if he had frozen to death, his eyes were pure red, no iris or anything just red, making it unknown who he was looking at, he sneered as he entered the room, showing his fangs. His outfit was regal to a degree but in dark colours, as if he wanted to blend in and fade away.

He slowly started walking down the stairs towards Jack, snarling the whole time. "There's a stranger here." He stated, as if daring someone to tell him differently. His voice was velvety but had malice and cruel intent behind it.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet, so…" The man interrupted the candle by roaring at him, scaring him shitless.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say. I was against this from the start. It was all his fault. I tried to stop them. Would they listen to me? No, no…" just like SKulker, the master of the house shut up the clock by roaring at him. nd caused him to duck underneath the carpet he was holding.

Jack turned to his right, thinking he was behind him, when he wasn't, he turned to his left and came face to face with the satanic being, who was bearing all his teeth looking very much more intimidating. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the monster demanded of Jack. "I…I… I was lost in the woods and…"

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"I… I'm… I'm sorry!"

"What are you staring at!!!????" the monster snapped, _'He clearly has SOME anger issues'_ thought Jack.

"Nothing."

"So, you've come to stare at the monster, have you?" The monster snarled while trapping Jack be popping up behind him.

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" Jack cried, frightened for his life and his sons.

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

"No, no, please! No! NO!" Jack pleaded as he was pulled upwards by the collar of his shirt, as all Skulker, Clockwork, Jasmine and Maddi could only look on in horror at the sight of the kind man being hurt, knowing they could do nothing to stop their Master. The monster slammed the door shut, leaving the servants in darkness as he walked away from the room, towards the dungeon.

"You wanted a room, you shall get one. It has one of the best views, of the cold snowy land outside. Did I mention that half of the room has its own snow?" The monster snarled sarcastically at the man he was holding.

* * *

Branches snapped and moved as a giant hand moved them out of the way to make Daniel's and his father quaint cottage of a house seen.

"Oh, boy" Kwan chuckled, moving into the view Dash had of the house. "Danny's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh, Dash?" He asked the other man hiding behind the wall with him, turning around to face the said man.

"Yep, this is his lucky day" Dash responded almost airly as if he was going to be wed. and turned to leave and let go of the branch he was still holding and it flung into Kwan's face, leaves were in his mouth, causing him to cough them all out.

From the wall Dash walked over to another part of the Fenton's garden, where there was a set up for an extravagant event. In the middle, a man was rolling out a red carpet leading up to a very obvious flower arch covered decorated with vines instead of flowers, two lemonade pink simple bows on the sides of the arch with a white banner between them, and one giant one in the middle of the arch holding up silver twin bells. To the right of the red carpet was a long table with a white tablecloth decorating the top, with three bottles of the finest champagne the town had to offer, with only three glasses out on the table. At the end closest to the archway was a basket of Lillies. Behind the table stood Paulina, Star and Valarie, dressed in their finest garments, all with their faces ruined with black streams running down their faces, all hugging each other whispering things along the lines of: _"She's so lucky!" "I wish it were one of us!" "Why must he be so mean to us!" "She's going to be so beautiful" "How long have they been planning this? Months!?" "I hope this food doesn't go to waste." "Valerie! Why would you something like that?" "I mean everything looks so good! And Dash and his wife will get rights to all the food, but the food smells amazing!!!!! Even though they'll need food because of the nerves."_

On the other side of the carpet, was a second table this one round and had five-tier cake with the final tire being held up by three green and white striped pillars. There were two figures ontop the cake, one in a white dress and one in a tux. On the left of the archway behind the baker with the wedding cake was the priest with the ring bearer, trying to figure out the situation. _"So you're saying he's ABOUT to propose?" "Yes sir." "He planned this himself?" "Right again sir!" "This will not end well Marc." "It will sir, knowing Dash." "I highly doubt it."_

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to MY wedding." Dash left a dramatic pause, "First, I better go and propose to the girl!" ended with a wink and slight chuckle, causing the rest of the people to start laughing, and Paulina, Star and Valerie cried more. Dash then poked Kwans nose, stopping him from laughing and told him; "And you, Kwan, now, when Danny and I come out that door…" He prompted at the end. "Oh! I know! I know!! I strike up the band!!!" He ended with a smile and started up the band, who play the wedding march as fast as well, a fucking fast song. 

The band stopped when one of their brass instruments got ever so roughly slammed onto Kwans head by Dash. "Not yet Idjit." Dash snapped. "Sorry!"

* * *

Danny was peacefully reading his book, he had just gotten up to the part where a swordsman and an unknown man were battling. The swordsman was a simple decoy to stop the unknown man from reaching what he had lost, and the unknown man was kind as far but had a streak of violence laced within him. 

> _"You are wonderful!" Inigo complemented the man in black, swords clashing still, dancing a dance of death._
> 
> _"Thank you, I've worked hard to become so." The man in black started moving back towards the cliffs of insanity, trying to make Inigo give up or yield at the very least._
> 
> _"I admit, you are better than I am!" Inigo responded with a smile, his voice still chipper._
> 
> _"then why are you smiling?" The man asked him._
> 
> _"Because I know something you don't"_
> 
> _"And what's that?"_
> 
> _"I am-"_

*Bang! Bang! Bang!* came from Danny's door interrupting his reading, he placed the book on the dining room table and made his way over to the door. He pulled down an invention his father made, which allowed someone to unknowingly be viewed from inside the house to check for intruders, and saw who was outside, practically groaning when he saw Dash, knowing he couldn't leave the man outside as that would be rude and not polite, but the majority of him told him to open up the door just to kick Dash down the stairs, but knowing how much bigger and stronger Dash was than him would make it practically impossible for him to do such.

Just as he was about to open the door, Dash opened it himself, and Danny got a good look at the asshole. He was wearing white pants and a white shirt with a light brown jacket of sorts over that, with finally his signature red general jacket with golden yellow trimming at the ends, his belt was around the bottom of his light brown dress shirt. He also wore his signature hunting boots. His blonde hair was slicked back and was done up with a blue ribbon.

"Dash, what a pleasant surprise!" Danny told the annoyingly large man, as he started strutting into his house like he already owned the place. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises! You know Danny," Dash started, leaning his hand down on the dressers table, which was near the door. "There's not a girl or boy in ton who wouldn't _love_ to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Dash started, then got a look of himself in the mirror and started checking out his teeth for anything, finally pleased he turned back to Danny, "This is the day your dreams come true!" _'You mean today is the day you finally leave me alone for good and leave this place and I get to live on my own with all the books I want? Thanks soo much! Asshole.'_

"What do you know about my dreams, Dash?" Danny asked innocently, with a hint of malice as he walked behind the dining table to try and put some space between him and Dash, as much as possible. "Plenty! Here." He started sitting down on the chair, "Picture this." He almost finished, putting his muddy boots up on the book Danny was reading. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire." He kicked his boots off with a "Pop!" revealing his socks, one of which had a hole, showing his big toe. "And my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs! We'll have six or seven!" He exclaimed standing up quickly towering over Danny. "Dogs?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, Danny" Danny grabbed his book, wiping the mud off the pages. "Strapping boys like me." He insisted pull on his coat, as Danny walked over to his bookshelf. "Do you know who that little wife will be?" Dash asked following him. "Let me think," Danny responded placing his book on the shelf, a look of horror and disgust graced his face. "You, Danny" He finished, cornering Danny and placing his arms above him.

"Dash, I'm… I'm speechless." Danny said ducking underneath and away, grabbing one of the table's chairs and running a bit away from him. "I really don't know what to say!" Danny said sweat dripping down his brow as he fell against the door. "Say you'll marry me!" Dash responded simply placing his hands on the door above Danny, who was getting flashbacks to just before at the cabinet meeting. "I'm very sorry, Dash, but…But I just don't deserve you!" Danny exclaim opening the door making Dash fall out, down the stairs and into a pile of mud. "Whoa!"

All while the wedding march started back up still as fast as last time. Danny threw Dash's boots outside his house, not caring much. The band kept playing until Kwan realised that Dash had fallen into the giant mud pond. Kwan kneeled down pushed some of Dash's hair out of his face with his baton. "So, how'd it go?" he asked which earned him a good old pull up by the collar, "I'll have Danny for my wife, make NO mistake about that." He dropped Kwan into the mud walking away. "Hmph! Touchy!"

"Did you see that!? Danny didn't come out! what'll we do know?" "WE EAT THE FOOD!!!! WE CAN'T LET IT GO TO WASTE EVERYONE FEAST!!!!!!!!!" "Is this the hunger games?" "With her it always is." Everyone started packing up and moving the food and things elsewhere at lightning speed.

"Is he gone?" Danny asked, ducking his head, to the chicken. He walked out, grabbed the bucket of feeding food and started walking down the small flight of stairs. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!" walking all the way over to the pen. "Me, the 'Wife' of that boorish, brainless…!" Pushing the gate open he started singing

"Madame Gaston  
Can't you just see it?" She asked the animals inside.  
"Madame Gaston  
His little wife" Picking up a towel he placed it over his head like a small shawl of sorts  
  
"No, sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it" He threw it away and left the pen, swinging on one of the poles holding up the roof.  
"I want much more than this provincial life!" He sung starting to run up the hill that was behind their house.   
Reaching the top, he started to sing again,  
"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell!" He lay down on the grass and looked at the dandelions.  
"And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand" He whispered to the dandelion he picked, whishing that it would come true.  
"I want so much more than they've got planned..." He was interrupted by a horse neighing.

Turning around he realised who it was. "Maddi! What are you doing here? Where's…" "Where's papa? Where is he, Philipe? What happened? We have to find him! you have to take me to him!!" He started pulling the cart off Phillipe's saddle.

* * *

Danny didn't recognise this part of the forest, sure he never really went into it, except for when he was young, but that was always the brighter parts and this, well, this screamed ~~_**"LEAVE!"**_~~

Trotting up the gats of the castle, Danny could see vines creeping up the bottom of the gate, some were broken showing something or someone had recently gone in. "What is this place?" Maddi neighed and whined backing away from the gates, getting scared. "Maddi, please, steady." Danny elegantly slid off the horse. "Steady," he told her, turning around gasping when he saw what was on the ground. His father's hat. Danny flung the gate open and ran towards the object. Picking it up he was overcome with emotions. "Papa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this from like 11:00 pm-3:47 am where I live.  
> Note, this chapter ends at-00:21:30 of the movie.
> 
> I really am screwed.  
> Side note, Mx M has a mental disorder, so sometimes I forget about this fic and then I go to my works and I'm like; "HOLY SHIT THAT'S RIGHT! fuck I really need to keep working on that story."  
> Also writing this distracted me from the story even more.  
> so did musicals on Spotify.  
> Also the "Alchnus" fellow is Technus, I thought I should make his name more appropriate, and I think he would be the Alchemist or royal healer.
> 
> The young boy will show up sometime soon.  
> I don't know if the book scene I described happens in the actual book or not, I just used the movie for reference as I have it on my laptop, also the movie is one of my favourite ones! I think almost everyone will get it tho.  
> More ghosts to come!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is chock-FULL of references.  
> can you see them all?

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Clockwork asked, pacing the table that he and Skulker were standing on. "Just HAD to invite him to stay, didn't we?" Clockwork added sarcastically. "Serve him TeA, sit in the MASTER'S chair! Pet the Pooch." 

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Skulker defended himself. "Oh! And what good would that get you? Favour from a God thaT NO ONE believes in anymore!??!"

The door creaked open as Danny pushed on it. "Hello?" He called out hoping for someone to come and help him, if not, he would find them. "Is anyone here? Hello?" He started walking in, after closing the goddam door. Walking fast, he got up the stairs in a heartbeat still calling out for anyone. "Papa? Papa, where are you?"

Soon he was at a completely different part of the castle still looking hopelessly. "Are you here?"

* * *

"Mama, there's a girl in the castle!" Jasmine told her mother, skipping and spinning as much as she could towards her mother, who was placed on the top of a bucket of soapy water, washing up the other cutlery and dining plates. "Now, Jasmine, I'll not have you making up such wild stories!" Maddi scolded her daughter from the high ground, moving down to her level. "Really, mama. I saw her!" she insisted jumping up in the air.

"Not another word. Into the tub." "But!" Jazz protested. "IN!" Snapped her mother.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle." A feather duster came up and told Maddi, then leaving right away to go and get another look at this "girl".

"See, I told you!" Jasmine said cheekily, spitting out soap water in her mouth.

* * *

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed…" At this point, fed up with Clockwork being an asshole, Skulker started to intimidate him exaggerating greatly.

"Papa?" That voice stopped them dead in their tracks. Turning around a complete 180, quick enough to make someone sick, they saw the owner of the voice. A person, dressed in a sapphire dress, underneath a white shirt, and a cloak draped around their shoulders, hood over their face making his identity unknown, shoes were flats.

"Did you see that?" Skulker asked before jumping off the table and hoping towards the unknown person, who was most likely the man from before's offspring. "*gasp* It's a girl!"

"I know it's a gIrL!" Clockwork said, annoyed, by yet another intruder.

"Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we've been waiting for." Skulker added hopefully. "She has come to break the spell." "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" and the duo started hoping/running after the unknown figure respectively. 

"Papa?" Danny turned around looking through every door, checking for where his father could be. The two objects bouncing behind him, darted behind one of the doors, trying to hide from the girl. Hearing the creaking door, Danny turned around 180° back to call out; "Papa? Is that you?" He then started walking towards the door that had been opened, going into the creepy corridor. "Hello? Is someone here?" 

In the room there was a long-winded staircase, with small arched windows, he saw a faint glow of a torch getting smaller and smaller and further and further away from him. Seeing his chance of finding his father fleeting before his very eyes, he started rushing towards the stairs in a panic. 

"Wait! I'm looking for my father. I…" Danny started running up the stairs. Unbeknownst to him a small face poked out from behind the door, worry evident on its face, as he watched the figure in the hood run upstairs. 

Panting, he finally caught up to the source of the light, which was a small simple candelabra. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone." He kept walking forward when he realised that he had finally reached the top of the flight of stairs. There were rows of doors, leading to what might've been prisons or rooms like it. Yet again on the pillars in this room were gargoyles and other monster carved to look like they were quite literally popping out of the pillars, some of which were holding out torches, all of which were until expect for one. "Is anyone here?" He called out again, desperate. 

"Danny!" Called out a rather familiar voice, "Papa!" Danny exclaimed joyously, rushing towards the door grabbing the one lit torch near his father's cell. Kneeling down in front of it, reaching his hand through the bars of the door to hold his fathers one, feeling the comfort of his hand being squished gently by his father. "How did you find me?" He could faintly see his father's face from behind the bars of the cell, "Your hands are like ice!" Jack's cough both proved Danny's point. "We have to get you out of there!" his face was paler than usual, horror-filled his eyes where there had once been hope and love, now stained with fear and worry, _'What could've scared him like this? He's been here for less than two days.'_ Danny thought.

"Danny, I want you to leave this place," Jack told his son, pulling Danny's hand away from his face and into his hand, frowning in concern. Pressing further, Danny leaned in, "Who's done this to you?" He demanded, authority clear in his voice.

"No time to explain. You must go. NOW!!!" 

"I won't leave you!" Just as Danny had said that, he was thrown away from the cage by a strong hand, as a person yelled at him, "What're you doing here!?"

Danny dropped his torch, which extinguished as he fell to the ground falling in its own puddle, he started backing away towards a wall.

"Who's there? Who are you?" He exclaimed, scared, looking around, locking eyes with a shadowy figure that was slowly walking towards him.

"The _Master_ of this castle." The monster responded, avoiding the light that was sinking down into the prison's hallway, now facing Danny, as he laid crumpled near the door of his father's prison, looking pathetically up at the monster who held his father in prison. "I've come for my father." Stated Danny, trying to not let his voice crack too much. "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" Danny asked, voice layered with concern for his father, one of the last things to live for in this world, the other being books and the animals back home.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The monster replied, snarling at the two of them.

"But he could die! Please. I'll do _anything!_ " Danny pleaded, close to tears, and he really meant that, God knows he might even marry- _'Nope. Never. Uh-uh. NOTHING will make me marry that monster of a man, who loathes books.'_ Danny thought bitterly to himself.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my _prisoner._ " the monster turned away from the two of them, and walking past the front of the door. "There must be some way I can…" Danny thought for a moment, and realised something. "Wait!" the creature reared it's head around, to look at him. Gathering his courage he leaned forward into the light, his left hand reaching for the brooch his mother had given him before she had left, as far as he knew. "Take me instead." 

"You?" The creature almost sounded… disappointed? He stopped in his tracks, looking down taking the reply in, "you would take his place?" turning his head around as he spoke with a gentle tone, almost hopeful. "Danny, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Jack yelled out, trying to have a voice in this. "If I did, would you let him go?" He asked, as if he were gambling over a pet.

"Yes." The monster answered gracefully, voice dripping with sweet honey full of promises, "But, you must promise to stay here forever." Danny thought about it, before asking the Master a simply request; "Come into the light." Squinting his eyes. Reluctantly the monster stepped forward into the light. Danny's eyes grew wide as he saw the monster, there was what seemed like a man. His hair was pure black pushed up in two points looking as if he was a devil, his outfit looked like that of a nobleman, it seemed as if he was wearing a suit which was a pure white, stained with muds, greens, and reds all over ruining the regal look. On top of that, he wore. a cloak of the same state with the inside lined with black as pure as the darkness as his hair and the room surrounding them. His skin was a sickly blue as if he had frozen to death in the outside winter. Danny gasped and fell back against the door of his father's cell as he tried to turn away from the horrible monster.

"No, Danny! I won't let you do this!" Jack replied reaching out his hand placing it on his son's shoulder for comfort and reassurance. Danny leant into his father's hold smiling gently at him and slowly got up and started walking away, holding onto his father for as long as he could, and when he couldn't hold on any longer he turned around and faced the monster that was his father's captor, looking up in the pure red eyes that looked like they were made of people's blood. "You have my word." As soon as he said that, the monster pushed passed him going to his father's cell with a single word pushed out with such force, "Done."

Danny fell to the ground sobbing, knowing he had done that right thing, but at what cost? Sure his father would be safe and could live out the rest of his life and keep doing what he loved, but Danny would have to stay here with a monster that might not even bother to feed him. As the monster shoved his father out of the cell, Jack sat down beside Danny, embracing his son for what may be the last time. "No, Danny, listen to me. I'm old. I've lived my life." He tried to comfort his son more, but was dragged away by the monster. "Danny!"

"Wait!" Danny said reaching out for his father.

* * *

The monster dragged Jack by the back of his shirt out to a rusty old looking carriage, covered by vines broken. "No! Please spare my son. Please!" Jack screamed out tears streaming down his face as he was shoved into the carriage. "He's no longer your concern." He replied slamming he carriage door shut. "Take him to the village," he told the carriage before running away. The carriage ripped vines, standing up as if it had always been able to move without wheels and started to walk itself out of the castle grounds like a little spider, with Jack screaming from the inside; "Let me out! Please let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!" 

Danny watched from the cells at the horrible sight, weeping at the sight.

The monster climbed back up the stairs, pulling himself forwards with his hands on the walls, hunched over.

"Master?" Skulker asked from the little cranny he was still in. "What!?" Snarled the monster, causing the candelabra to jump back in fear. "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time," he started, rubbing the wax that was connected to his arms together nervously, "I was thinking that you might want, to offer her a more comfortable room?" He suggested, very encouragingly and suggestively, causing the beast to snarl and walk towards the room where it happened. "Then again, maybe not." He whispered into the wall he was staring at.

Danny, who was still crying somehow, noticed the shadow of the monster creeping up behind him, turning around the beast saw the amount of tears streaming down Danny's face. "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" He accused, before crumpling back up into a little ball. "I'll never see him again," Danny admitted, knowing the truth was painful but it was always painful no matter what. At this the monster's face softened, even for only a bit, as if understanding the loss he felt. "I didn't get to say goodbye." Danny wept even more, as the monster guiltily rubbed the back of his neck not know how to react, before deciding. "I'll show you to your room." He replied, voice lacking all emotion, monotone. 

"My room? But I thought…" Danny responded looking up confused, still sniffling. "You wanna… You wanna stay in the tower?" the beast asked turning around. "No," Danny answered quickly. "Then follow me." The beast responded even quicker, without delay.

* * *

They walked through corridors illuminated by chandeliers and torches, some narrow, some spacious, some decorated in art and statues, some held destroyed art and statues, some had wide winding staircases that seemingly led to nowhere, and some had small staircases that simply led to a higher-up level of that floor. But every single room and corridor was the same with how empty they all felt, devoid of all life. Sometimes while walking past the ballroom, Danny could swear he could see the ghost of people dancing, a little child in the middle with who he presumed was the father or older male relative. On the walls of the hallway they were walking in then, were carvings of dragons and demons snarling and jumping out of the walls, scaring and startling Danny. He had fallen behind his captor and ran ahead to catch and have some comfort of another being. The beast turned his head to face his captor to check on him, but was surprised to see tears streaming down his face. "Say something to her!" Skulker whispered to his master, who was holding him as to light the way. 

"Huh? Oh. I uuhh hope you like it here." The beast turned his head slightly to talk to his captor. Skulker, who was disappointed in that, encouraged his master more by shaking his hands aggressively at him. "This castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, EXCEPT the West wing." The monster informed Danny, issuing a warning. "What's in the West…" Danny started.

"It's forbidden!" The beast snarled, which echoed around the hallway. The rest of the walk was in silence.

When they had reached Danny's new room which was grand, elegant and fit for royalty or nobility, the beast opened the door for Danny. "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." He told Danny, rushing as if he did not want to be there. "Dinner. Invite her to dinner." Skulker whispered into his master's ear. "You will join me for dinner." The monster started, without leaving time for Danny to respond, _'Le Connard, what makes you think I'll have dinner with you? You're a petite salope and I hope you go to enfer.'_ Danny thought in his brain. "That's not a request!" The monster snapped before slamming the door shut behind Danny.

Danny who was tired as FUCK ran over to the plush bed, and covered himself in the soft blankets and Dunas and propped himself up against the soft pillows, creating a sort of pillow fort. As soon as Danny had gotten comfortable, he started to stain the pillows with his tears.

As Danny laid in his bed, snow-covered the castle grounds, which were already covered with so many layers of snow from all the years of disrepair.

* * *

As the storm raged on in the village, the majority of the townsfolk had gathered inside of the pub. All were loud and in plenty of conversations discussing everything from Dash to Dash. "Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Dash!" Dash ranted as he sat in his large grandeur chair covered with animal skin and deer antlers in front of the fireplace which had a gigantic picture of Dash standing on top of his kill head held high with a giant smile, holding his blunderbuss which he had propped up on his knee which was standing on his kill, the picture was framed by antlers and branches of all sorts.

Behind him, Kwan had just gotten their beers from the bartender, and was walking up to Dash's seat. "Dam right!" He scoffed as he sat down on the armrest. "Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated." Dash moaned, grabbing both of the beers from Kwan, just as he was about to take a sip from his own. "Why it's more than I can bear!" He exclaimed, chucking both of the beers into the roaring fireplace, making the fire grow in size, even if it were for a second. "More beer?" Kwan asked helpfully. 

"What for? Nothing helps." he groaned turning his chair 90° to his left. Causing Kwan to rush around to be near him. "Who, you? Never!" He spluttered, laughing. Causing Dash to turn his turning his chair another 90° to his left. "Dash, you've got to pull yourself together!"

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Dash." Kwan started, placing his hand ever so gently on Dash's shoulder.

"Looking so down in the dumps!" Kwan grabbed the edges of Dash's mouth and pulled them up into a smile, which got him promptly punched by Dash, causing him to go flying across the room, and land on top of the table, the four men sitting there grabbed their beers off the top of the table.

"Every guy here'd love to be you, Dash," Kwan pointed at Dash as the men cheered and raised their glasses towards Dash.  
"Even when taking your lumps." At that, Dash turned his chair around to the fire.  
"There's no man in town as admired as you!" He pointed out, shoving his head under Dash's arm, being held in a choke.  
"You're everyone's favourite guy!"  
"Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why!~" Kwan pulled Dash's chair back around to the patrons of the bar. Valerie, Star and Paulina gathered near the two of them.

"No one's slick as Dash" Kwan exclaimed as he danced around the bar  
"No one's quick as Dash." He told the bar's patrons as he stole the belt off a man as he was talking to a lady, causing people to laugh.  
"No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Dash," he yelled as he tied the stolen belt around Dash's neck.  
"For there's no man in town half as manly!" Dash, promptly flexed his muscles and broke the belt into pieces.   
"Perfect, a pure paragon" Kwan sung as he pointed to the painting hung above the fireplace.  
"You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley" He jumped on the respected men's heads.  
"And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!" the four men grabbed Kwan swinging him back.

"No one's been like Dash  
A kingpin like Dash.  
No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Dash." The men swung him forward, close enough to tickle Dash's chin.  
"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Dash decided to join in.  
"My, what a guy, that Dash!"

"Give five hurrahs  
Give twelve hip-hips"  
"Dash is the best  
And the rest is all drips" Kwan raising his glass accidentally his beer splashed Dash in the face.

"No one fights like Dash  
Douses lights like Dash"  
"In a wrestling match nobody bites like Dash" one of the men said as Dash bit his leg  
"For there's no one as burly and brawny" Val, Star and Paulina sang in harmony.  
"As you see I've got biceps to spare" Dash sung as he lifted the bench that the three ladies were sitting at.  
"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny," Kwan said as he pointed out Dash's physique.  
"That's right" Dash agreed as he dropped the bench on top of Kwan  
"And every last inch of me's covered with hair!" at that Dash ripped off his shirt.

"No one hits like Dash  
Matches wits like Dash."  
"In a spitting match nobody spits like Dash." At that Dash ripped a part of the belt with his mouth and started chewing  
"I'm especially good at expectorating (Ptooey)!" At that he spat the belt out at the table of men where Kwan had landed.  
"Ten points for Dash!" The men sitting at the table yelled, holding up signs, briefly making Kwan wonder when did they get them?

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs." Dash started, as he started juggling the eggs.  
"Every morning to help me get large." He said as he swallowed the eggs whole.  
"And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

"No one shoots like Dash" Dash twirled his rifle and shot four holes into the barrel of beer, causing people to run up to it and fill their glasses with it, cheering at Dash.  
"Makes those beauts like Dash"  
"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Dash"  
"I use antlers in all of my decorating" Dash said gesturing to all the dead animals' hung up on the bar's biggest wall near the fireplace, set up like a fucking shrine

"My what a guy, DASH!!!" four of them grabbed Dash's chair off the ground with him on it, slipping on the bear rug they dropped the chair on Kwan. Everyone was having a fantastic time until "Help! Someone help me!" Jack screamed, running into the bar, breaking down the door causing a woman to spill a drink on man and the bartender to start poring the wine onto the bench. "Jack?" He asked.

"Please! Please. I need your help!" Jack screamed, running up to a random drunkard at the bar, grabbing his shirt causing the man to drop his drink before running away to bother another person. "He's got him… He's got him locked in the dungeon." He said panicking as he grabbed another man's scarf. "Who?" The man asked as civil as possible while being held by an insane maniac. "Danny, We must go! Not… not a minute to lose!" He exclaimed adventurously. "Whoa! Slow down, Jack. Who's got Danny locked in a dungeon?" Dash asked, gesturing around the pub. "A beast motherfucker!" Jack yelled, running towards Dash, slapping a man down to the ground, "A horrible monstrous beast!" He screamed, causing all the bar patrons to start laughing to pointing at the man, making fun of him, making Jack lower his hands which he previously had up, in fear. "Is it a big beast?" A man asked Jack, coming up behind him holding the ends of his cape like a cloak. "Huge!" Jack responded. 

"With a long ugly snout?" another man asked, holding his glass over his lips, intimidating a snout. _'Merde, Je vais devoir leur mentir pour qu'ils m'aident. Merde.' _"Hideously ugly!" Jack responded. "And sharp cruel fangs?" asked the man with broken teeth, placing his hands on Jack's right shoulder. "Yes. Yes! Will you help me?" Jack asked as all the pub patrons surrounded him, while Dash watched from his seat as Jack got pushed down in front of him with a "hmmph!"

"All right, old man. We'll help you out!" Said Dash gesturing for the others to pick Jack up off the floor. "You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack said happily as he was dragged out of the bar and out into the cold snowstorm. The men who shoved him out walked back to their table making fun of him. "Crazy old Jack!" one giggled, "He's always good for a laugh!" Another chuckled, patting his friend on the back as he lifted up his beer to drink. 

"Crazy old Jack, hmm? Crazy old Jack." Dash spoke to himself as he put his head in his hand tapping his fingers against his chin. "Kwan, I'm afraid I've been thinking," Dash admitted to his friend who was still underneath his chair. "A dangerous pastime!" Kwan warned him, poking his head out from underneath the chair. "But that wacky old coot is Danny's father," He told Kwan as he pulled him out from underneath the seat. "And his sanity is only so-so. Now, the wheels in my head have been turning." Dash started making insane gestures and moving ones of wheels. "Since I looked at that loony man. See, I promised myself I'd be married to Danny." Dash told Kwan getting aggressive towards the end, standing up and pulling up Kwan by the neck of his shirt. "And right now, I'm evolving a plan!" He yelled, dropping Kwan in the process, making the whole pub erupt into cheers.

"If I…" Dash started, whispering into Kwan's ear so only he could hear. "Yes?" prompted Kwan. "Then we…" Dash continued to whisper, making the drunk men and women to lean towards them to try and hear what the two were going on about. "No, would he?" Kwan asked. "Guess!" Dash told him. "Now I get it!" Kwan said in understanding. "Let's go!" the two of them said in unison. "No one plots like Dash!" The two started singing as Dash lifted up Kwan and started dancing with him towards the door of the pub. "Takes cheap shots like Dash!" Said Dash, talking in third person. "Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Dash!" Replied Kwan as floated in the air. "So, his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My what a guy, Dash!" the rest of the pub joined in. All the while Jack wandered around the town squares fountain aimlessly. "Will no one help me!?" He screamed into the wind.

* * *

Back at the castle, Danny wasn't feeling too good either. A knocking on the door interrupted his crying. "Who is it?" He asked turning around to face the door, still sniffling. "Mrs Phantom, dear." a kind woman's voice replied, Danny got up from his bed and started walking over to the door. Opening the door, he saw nothing except for darkness, looking down he saw a teapot and a teacup hopping into his room, causing him to gasp. "I thought you might like a spot of tea, it always calms me down." The pot told him. "But you're… a… you're." He said shocked walking back into his dresser, causing it to let out a noise of surprise. "Oh! Careful~." The dresser taunted him. "This is impossible," Danny said flopping to his bed. Sure his father had an interesting theory about the dead walking the Earth and thought that tortured souls could stay on the mortal realm and that spectres had a realm all to themselves, neither heaven nor Hell nor Purgatory, which they could leave if they were powerful enough, but this was nonsensical, in every sense of the word. "I know it is, but here we are." The wardrobe told him leaning on his bed, causing Danny to be launched a bit in the air. 

"I told you she was pretty, mama, Didn't I?" The little teacup told it's mother, which caused Danny to want to object, but he could not think of a polite way to do so. "All right, Jasmine, now, that'll do." The teacup told her daughter as she filled her with tea, after Mrs Phantom filled her daughter up, she started hopping towards the bed. "Slowly now. Don't spill!" She told her daughter. Danny slipped off his bed to the floor to be able to get a better hold of Jasmine. "Thank you." Said Danny politely as he took his first sip. "Want to see me do a trick?" Asked Jasmine, causing Danny to pull her away from his lips. Jasmine held her breath before making the tea turn into bubbles causing her mother to complain. "Jasmine!" Mrs Phantom snapped at her daughter. "Oops! Sorry." Jazz apologised to her mother. "That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." Mrs Phantom told Danny doing a complete 180 in her behaviour. "We all think so." The wardrobe agreed with Mrs Phantom. "But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything," Danny told the women. "Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." The teapot told him. "Now my dear, I believe we should have an introduction!" Mrs Phantom declared, smiling wide. "As you know this teacup here, is my Daughter Jasmine or Jazz, and your wardrobe is Katelyn, but she likes to be called Kitty, as once she came to the castle with a litter of them, causing the Master to get very upset." At that confession of her deads, Kitty turned away embarrassed, "Hey! At least we had some pets in the castle for a while, and the young sire was extremely happy! Didn't he name it after you Maddi?" Kitty asked the teapot. "I believe he did, anyway my name is Madeline or Maddie, but the newer servants and the Masters call my Mrs Phantom, not wanting to use my real last name dearie." The teapot now known as Maddi told him.

"Well, what do you know! My father's horse is named Maddi, which is also short for Madeline!" Danny told her Chuckling, his smile gigantic. "Yes, your father told me," Maddi replied looking rather sad. "Oh! Listen to us, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table!" Maddi told Daniel while hopping towards the door of Danny's room. "Jazz?" She asked her daughter, who was still being held by Danny. Jasmine hoped off of Danny's hand and started hopping towards her mother. "Goodbye!" She yelled out as she hopped through the door, her mother closing the door for privacy. "Well, now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Kitty asked Danny as he hopped up. "Oh! Let's see what I've got in my draws." Kitty suggested, opening up the doors of herself, which out flew moths. "Oh, how embarrassing!" She laughed as she closed the doors, before opening up the left door which held a plethora of dresses. "Ah, here we are!" Kitty said as she pulled out a pale pink evening dress. "You'll look ravishing in this one!" She said, going to lay out the dress on the bed. "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner," Danny told her as kindly as he could manage causing Kitty to gasp, "But you must!" She told Danny. The door creaked open, making the both of them turn around and see ClockWork standing at the door clearing his throat, "Ahem, Ahem, Ahem. Dinner," He paused for dramatic effect. "Is served." He finished, with a bow smiling.

* * *

In one of the many dining rooms, Plasmius paced in front of the roaring fire nervously, while Skulker and Maddi sat atop the fireplace watching him. "What's taking so long!" Plasmius growled at his servants."I told her to come down." He said agitated, "Why isn't she here yet!?" He snarled looking at them, nostrils flaring panting heavily as if he had run ten thousand miles. "Try to be patient, sir," Maddi told hin. "The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day. Though I don't know how she's his daughter." She told the two men, the last part was accidentally spoken aloud. "Mrs Phantom, what do you mean by that?" Plasmius asked her, with an eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Well, when this curse was placed Jack and I only had one daughter and our son. He wouldn't have married another woman… right Plasmius?" Maddi asked on the verge of a panic attack, breathing heavily. Plasmius only looked at her restained as much as he could, seeing the woman who helped raise him alongside his own mother pained him in a way he couldn't describe. "Mrs Phantom, from the very little you have told me and I remember he was always adventurous, but you grounded him as far as I know. That is something another could not replace other than your children and his parents, not another wife she could never replace you." He told her as nicely as he could, trying to not pour out all of his emotions. 

"Master, have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Skulker interrupted breaking apart the beautiful atmosphere, and throwing Plasmius back into a rage. "Of course I have! I'm not a fool!" He snapped at the candelabra. "Good! So," Skulker started, by extinguishing his candles on his arms. "you fall in love with her," he lifted up his left-hand lighting it up. "She falls in love with you," He lifted up his other hand and lighted it. "and poof! The spell is broken." He said simply as easy as 1, 2, 3. "We'll be human again by midnight!" Skulker said happily. "Ooh, it's not that easy, SKulker. These things take time." Maddi told him sternly but caring. "But the rose has already begun to wilt!" He told her as quiet as he could. "Oh, it's no use!" Plasmius groaned falling against the pillows in a pile beside the fire. "She's so… beautiful" He said dreamily, smiling like an idiot. "And I'm…" his face quickly turned sour into a frown. "Well…, look at me!" He snapped at his servants baring his teeth to them. Skulker and Maddi turned to each other trying to figure out what to do, Skulker not knowing what to do shrugged silently pleading Maddi to work her magic. "You must help her see past all that!" She told him gently. "I don't know how." He replied unwillingly, trying to get out of the conversation, Maddi frowned at him. 

"Well," Maddi jumped down from atop the fireplace onto a cushion next to the monster, "you can start by making yourself presentable." She told him, making her way over to the top of the kitchen table. "Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman." She told him as if she were a drill soldier. As soon as Maddi told him that, he straightened his back and puffed out his chest. Skulker finally understanding how to help joined in, jumping down and resting at the floor, making Pasmius move away from him when he got down on the floor. "Yes. When she comes in, give her a dashing debonair smile." Skulker said, eyes glistening, pulling a gigantic smile, showing his teeth. "Come, come, show me the smile." He told his master, shaking his hands gently towards him, encouragingly. As quickly as humanly possible, Plasmius pulled back every piece of skin that covered his teeth, showing all of the fangs and normal teeth combined randomly. "But don't frighten the poor girl!" Maddi lectured him. Plasmius, confused by the information coming from a second source, turned his head making it stagger a bit and start jiggling. "Impress her with your rapier wit!" Skulker added, dramatically. "But be gentle!" Maddi added lovingly. "Shower her compliments." "But be sincere." "And above all…" Skluker started as Plasmius rubbed his hands up and down over his eyes. "You must control your temper!" Maddi and Skulker said in unison. Once they had said that, the door to the room turned, making all eyes in the room turn to the large door. 

On the right of the door was an elegant light blue vase with intricate details in a darker blue with four beautiful green emeralds at the bottom of the vase, begging to be knocked over. "Here she is!" Said Skulker as the door opened. Plasmius looked up hopefully at the door, waiting for the girl to come out. Clockwork's face popped out of the bottom of the door, smiling awkwardly. "Good evening." He laughed nervously. Plasmius's face dropped. "Well, where is she?" He asked Clockwork, face starting to frown. "Who?" Clockwork asked, completely confused before his face changed into one of realisation. "Oh! The girl, yes." He smiled. "The girl." his face started to morph into one of fear. "Well, actually, she's in the process of…" He stopped his sentence, his train of thought running dead, trying to think of a good excuse. "Circumstances being what they are…" Clockwork, realised that there was no point in lying. "She's not coming." He said deflating. "WHAT!" yelled Plasmius running through the door and up the staircase as fast as imaginable. "Oh, dear. Your grace! Your eminence!" Clockwork called running after him. Plasmius jumped over the railing of the staircase and the floor above to keep running through the corridor. Maddi, Clockwork and Skulker still chasing after him. "Let's not be too hasty!" Skulker yelled out.

When Plasmius reached Danny's room he pounded his fists on the door three times, causing some of the door to break. "I thought I told you to come to dinner!" He yelled through the door. The trio of furniture shook their heads at how their master had lashed, disappointed in him. "I'm not hungry!" Danny yelled through the door. "You'll come out or I'll… I'll… I'll break down the door!" Plasmius yelled through the door in response. "Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," Skulker warned him. "Please attempt to be a gentleman." Clockwork pleaded, practically begging. "But she is being so difficult." Plasmius reasoned. "Gently, gently," assured Maddi. Plasmius looked back the door, annoyed. "Will you come down to dinner?" mumbled Plasmius just loud enough that Danny heard him. "No!" Danny yelled through the door, slightly muffled by how thick and large the giant mahogany door was. Plasmius gestured to the door grunting, eyes growing wide, mentally screaming at them about how right he was.

"Eh-eh. Suave, genteel." Clockwork encouraged quietly, smiling slowly. Plasmius huffed, before following along. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Plasmius groaned, slowing his words to an excruciating pace as he leaned forward bowing in front of the door grabbing the end of his cape and pulling one end up to his chest and the other end out. "And we say, 'Please'" Clockwork coughed glaring at Plasmius. "Please." Plasmius spat out quickly as possible. "No, thank you," Danny responded, Plasmius heard a flop after Danny had said that. The trio of objects had shocked written all over their faces. "You can't stay in there forever!" Plasmius yelled at the door, or more precisely Danny. "Yes, I can bitch!" Danny yelled back, his voice laced with annoyance. "Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" Plasmius roared showing all of his teeth, some of which were so sharp they could stab someone without them realising. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat all!" Plasmius told the trio, before sprinting down the hallway and out the giant wooden doors, slamming them shut causing the paintings decorating the walls to shake with fear.

"Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?" Maddi asked, looking at the other two. "Skulker, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Clockwork demanded of Skulker. Skulker hopped over to the base of the left door. "You can count on me, _mon Capitaine,_ " Skulker told Clockwork seriously, his mouth twitching trying to not smile, he started marching in front of the door. "Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up," Clockwork told Maddi, gesturing for her to follow him. The duo started hopping away and towards the staircase.

* * *

Plasmius threw the redwood doors open, to a room littered with broken furniture and cobwebs everywhere. "I ask her nicely, but she refuses." Plasmius sassed as he slapped a chair in his path to his right. He walked through the room gracefully, full of anger, not caring what he stood on as he approached the object of desire, a floating blood-red rose, underneath a glass covering that curved into a handle at the top, the glass was surrounded with a faint bubblegum pink glow. Surrounding the rose, on the top of the table, were three of the fallen petals, darkened to such a state where you psychically were unable to see them in the darkness that surrounded the castle and its grounds. "What does she want me to do, beg?" He asked the rose, venting out all his problems like he had for years to it. Plasmius snatched up the mirror that was lying face down on the table, also glowing but instead of pink, it was glowing an emerald green. "Show me the prisoner." He ordered the mirror. Once he had said that, the face of the mirror started swirling, showing him Danny sitting on his bed leaning his head on Kitty's shoulder. "But the Master's really not so bad, once you get to know him," Kitty assured Danny.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Kitty asked Danny, nudging him gently. "I don't want to get to know him!" Snapped Danny, turning away and crossing his arms. "I don't want to have ANYTHING! To do with him." Danny told her, turning back around, tears streaming down his face, he gently raised his shaky hand and laughed when he felt the tears. The tears started coming faster and faster, causing him to hyperventilate and drop back on the bed, Kitty backed away, not knowing what to do to help him. Plasmius's eyes widened upon seeing this, his senses took over, causing him to run out of his room and towards Danny's, knocking over some of his servants as he ran on all fours, leaping off staircases and skipping useless hallways. 

When he reached Danny's room, he slammed the door opened and picked up Danny in his arms, holding him like one would hold a newborn child, and leaned back so that he was lying down on the bed with his head on his pillow and Danny lying on top of him. Daniel's eyes were still closed tightly, and the sweat which was beading down his face mixed with his salty tears. Plasmius's eyes softened at the sight, feeling remorse for what he had done. _'If she really is the one to break the spell, I shouldn't be doing this kind of bullshit, I shouldn't be hurting her, yet I am. Hell, I don't even know her name! I know that old coot of her father called out to her, but I couldn't hear him, dam it. Well, she's like a honeybadger.'_ Plasmius thought guiltily. "Little badger?" Plasmius asked Danny, as Danny clung to Plasmius's shirt for dear life. "I will need you to focus on my breathing, and if you can open your eyes, it will help, is that alright with you my dear?" Plasmius asked Danny, comforting him, Danny nodded gently understanding, slowly opening his eyes to look into Plasmius's Ruby red eyes. "Good, good. Now I'm going to tell you what I'm doing, as to not scare you, got it?" He asked Danny again, waiting for Danny to reassure him. Once he had gotten the OK, he started to help Danny. "Look at me Little Badger, good, good. Now I'm going to rub your back in circles, all right?" Plasmius told Danny, as he started to rub circles in his back Danny's tears slowly started to stop rolling down his cheeks. "Good, good. Now, can you follow my breathing badger? Breathe in," Plasmius told Danny, as he breathed in and felt Danny follow him. "Hold it in…, and let it out." They both breathed out. Danny and Plasmius continued this for a couple of minutes, until Plasmius realised that they had gathered a crowd. He beckoned over Maddy, who hopped over quickly, and jumped up onto the bed beside the two of them.

"Mrs Phantom, could you please get a large glass of water, and something for her to nibble on? Nothing too big though." He told her gently, not wishing to disturb Danny, whose breathing was getting remarkably slower and at an even pace, like he was going to sleep. "Of course, but I thought you said if she doesn't eat with you she doesn't eat at all?" Maddy asked as she hopped off the bed. "I am here. Am I not? So she can eat." He responded, his tone strict. "Of course, sir. I'll see to it." Maddy responded, closing the bedroom door. "Little badger? Are you feeling better now?" Plasmius asked, looking down at the figure lying down on his torso. "Yes, but not girl," Danny mumbled at Plasmius, as he kept his eyes closed, curling up even more in the man's embrace. "What do you mean not a girl?" Plasmius asked confused, brows turning down as he tried to think about what his badger had just told him. Danny sighed before explaining, "I'm not a girl, I'm actually a boy. I like to wear dresses, as they are more comfortable than suits to me. Your servants have all been talking about how I'll be the girl to break the spell, and I don't want them to lose hope, it's one of the worst thing to lose in the world. So just refer to me as a boy when it's the two of us, until the others know." Danny rushed, holding up his head and looking Plasmiuis in the eyes. "Wow, that is quite a lot of information. But I guess, we should get the formalities out of the way if you're certain that you'll be staying here for a while. My name is Plasmius, the Master of this castle. The curse was inflicted upon us by an old hag, I don't trust you'll be ready to hear the full story yet. But what is your name my dear?" Plasmius told Danny, sugarcoating his words at the beginning and end.

"My name is Daniel or Danny, nothing as fancy as yours. Your parents must've really hated you to give you a name like that!" Danny teased Plasmius, laughing. At that comment, Plasmius's face turned dark at Danny's remark. "They did, at least my father did." He muttered not thinking that Danny could hear him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't think I would hit a sensitive spot." Daniel apologised. The two of them cuddled awkwardly after that, with Danny's head jerking every couple of seconds to stop himself from falling asleep in Plasmius's arms. The duo were interrupted by a knocking at the door, followed by it being opened. "Deary, I've got you some food and water," Maddy told Danny as the trolley she was sitting on moved forward. Danny gently raised himself off of Plasmius, who was raising himself to a sitting position with his back to all the plush cushions, to give Danny some space. "Thank you for this Maddy, I really appreciate it," Danny told Maddy, as he took the plate with a slice of bread with some butter on it and the glass of water, off of the tray. "I'll be going now, since you don't need me anymore. I will see you soon." Plasmius told Danny as he got off the bed, walked to the door and bowed formally at the two in the room. Plasmius turned to his right and headed back to his room.

"He isn't that bad, but could be better," Danny told Maddy as he sipped his drink, causing Maddy to let out a chuckle.

* * *

Entering his room, Plasmius made his way up to the rose yet again, but he dragged a chair this time. Sitting down he let himself be consumed by his thoughts and the silence of the evening. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything," Plasmius said gently, placing his head in his hands. "but a monster." He finished, with tears in eyes, begging to flow. As soon as he came to the realisation, another petal fell off of the rose. "It's hopeless," Plasmius told himself, shaking his head and curling up as best as he could, looking out the balcony.

* * *

_A few hours later._

* * *

Danny opened the large faded green door, peaking out into the hallway. Seeing nothing except for the falling snow through the windows, he exited his room, closing his door as quiet as a mouse.

As Danny was walking down the long corridor exploring, he passed a long red curtain, which behind it were three tiny lit fires, and a ridiculous amount of giggling and curtain movement. "Oh no!" Said a female voice. "Oh yes!" Replied Skulker. "Oh no." The woman told Skulker, moving more and causing the curtains to move even more. "Oh, yes, yes, yes!" He responded laughing. "I've been burned by you before!" The duster told Skulker as they came out from behind the curtain, making Skulker laugh mischievously. Tearing his gaze away from the feather duster, he liked up, gasping in surprise and subsequently dropping the feather duster onto the ground, as he saw Danny walking down the corridor towards the staircase which he had ran up a few hours ago. _"Zut Alors!_ She has emerged!" He exclaimed. "Carajoooo, I hate you right now." The feather duster told Sulker. "Love you too, Ember!" He yelled to the blue and green feather duster as he ran towards the descending boy on the staircase.

"Come on, Jazz. Into the cupboard," Maddi told her daughter as she got behind the cupboard door, ready to close it once her daughter joined the others. "with your friends." She finished as her daughter took her place, yawing wide as her eyes slowly closed sleepily. "But I'm not sleepy!" She moaned, rejecting the idea. "Yes you are," Maddi told her daughter lovingly. "No, I'm not." Jazz said, dozing off as her mother closed the cupboard door. 

"I work and I slave all day long, and for what?!" asked the stove rhetorically, as she moved all the pots with her hands, trying to stop the smoke not realising she could easily turn it off to stop the smoke. "A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" She screamed as she dropped the pot lid she was holding onto the pot, causing the lid to be slanted. "Stop your grousing, Kathrine. It's been a long night for all of us." Maddi said hopping away from Kathrine and towards Clockwork. "Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn," he told the women as the grabbed a napkin off the floor and chucked it unceremoniously into the cupboard. "After all, he did say, _"Please"._ that was the politest his been since the curse, dam spoiled brat." Clockwork finished with a huff.

"But if the Master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the…" Maddi started staring down at Clockwork, being cut off by him as the door opened. "Splendid to see you out and about, _Mademoiselle,_ " Clockwork told Danny as he walked into the kitchen, faintly smiling at him and nodding his head towards him. "I am Clockwork, head of this household." He told Danny walking up to him, as Danny sped forward to kneel down in front of him and reached out to shake Clockwork's hand, but was denied by Skulker who raced forth and slammed Clockwork out of the way with his body. "This is Skulker."

 _"Enchate, Cherie,"_ Skulker said nodding at Danny with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable…" Clockwork told Danny, unable to finish because of his _amazing_ friend who kindly decided to burn him, again. "I am a little hungry," Danny confessed, looking down at his stomach. "You are?" Maddi asked hopefully, and ran towards the other animate objects. "Hear that? She's hungry." Maddi told them, as if they hadn't been in earshot of the conversation. "Stoke the fire. Break out the silver. Wake the china!" She yelled out instructions for all of the objects in the kitchen. "Remember what the brat said? Don't even fucking try, he's going to know, OK, Maddi?" Clockwork told her, tiredness coming through clearly. "Oh, pish tosh. I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry." She told him as she jumped from table to table.

"All right, fine. Glass of water, some bread and butter and then…" Clockwork started, listing off things to give to Danny for nourishment, frankly not giving two shits anymore. "Clockwork, I am surprised with you! well not entirely, but still!" Skulker told Clockwork, shaking him. "She's not a prisoner. She's our guest." Skulker told him, staring daggers into his soul, his eyes screaming, _'If you fucking continue this bullshit, we're going to die and not of the plague you fucktart.'_ Clockwork thought bitterly, "We must make her feel welcome here." He said turning away from Clockwork and towards the door. "Well keep it down." Clockwork warned them. "If he finds out about this it'll be our necks, idjit." Skulker waved him off as he closed the door.

When Danny entered the large rectangular room he was amazed. The biggest object in the room had to be the large dining table, at the other end of the room was a grandiose shrine or chair, that someone with a lot of money to burn or a lot of skills would have in their castle, clearly was the first. In the furthest corner from Danny was a statue of an eagle, with its wings out, some with a keen eye would notice a chain attached to its leg and realise that the eagle was in fact imprisoned and was trying to fly away, and was not loyal to his master. To his right was a monumental fireplace, guarded by two lions carved into the marble of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a painting, in it were two men sitting on a hill battered and bruised, blood coming through their bandages, dead bodies in the background, smoke polluted the sunset background, but still, the men stared at each other smiling as if the other had just told the best joke in the world, both seemed to be wearing soldiers uniforms, the one with fiery red hair had a generals uniform and the other lieutenant colonel. The piece was titled, _"The Battle of Yorktown, The Impossible war Finally Won, No more."_ Which Danny thought was quite a mouthful.

"Ma chere, mademoiselle." Skulker sang as a single light landed on him. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight." He grabbed a single matchstick and a candle lid. "And now, we invite you to relax." Once he had said that, a chair walked up behind Danny, inviting him to sit down. It was plush "Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents…" A choir of trolleys each with unique dishes all extravagant under a dome, loomed in the doorway, waiting for their queue's to go in and present their food for the guest. "Your dinner." He pointed as some of the plates flipped in, one fell off the table causing Danny to cringe.

"Be our guest, be our guest." the dishes rowed up in two rows, one on either side of Skulker.  
"Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin round your neck, Cherie." The chair quickly understood, and grabbed the napkin, trying to tie it around Danny's neck, who pushed it down and shook his head, placing it on his lap instead.  
"And we provide the rest. Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres." The two dishes came up, opening their lids for Danny to look inside, and leaning forward in case Danny wanted to try their foods.  
"Why, we only live to serve." Skulker was holding his own plate and lifted up the dome for Danny to see the exotic rich people food, that very few from his town could afford, practically no one actually. "Try the grey stuff, it's delicious." He said pointing at the caviar on the biscuits.  
"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes" _'Dishes can't fucking speak, but I guess anything could happen in this castle'._ Danny thought to himself, but grabbed a teaspoon and dipped it in, enough to get a good taste. He smiled wide at the taste, a smile that could literally kill someone  
"They can sing, they can dance." Skulker pointed to the cabinet nearest to the table, and out came a plethora of dishes, accompanied by forks and knives. "After all, Miss, this is France." _'Cool reasoning, but this is bullshit.'_  
"And a dinner here is never second best!" Skulker belted, as he revealed some of the plates and forks had made an odd structure.  
"Go on, unfold your menu." Skulker shoved a menu in front of Danny.  
"Take a glance and then you'll, be our guest oui, our guest. Be our guest"  
"Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"." As Skulker said the names of the dishes, they passed in front of Danny. Danny ate a bit of the Beef ragout, grabbed a blueberry off of the pie and opened the container for the second pie, which was apple and out of it came Clockwork, how he got in no one had a clue. But as soon as he popped out, Skulker lit the dish on fire.  
"We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks." Skulker started juggling the waxes from his hands.  
"With my fellow candlesticks"  
"Und it's all in perfect taste That you can bet!" Sung the beer glass, in thick German accents.  
"Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest." Everyone sung in unison.  
"If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest!" Skulker sang, on his own again.  
"Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!" Everyone sang together, as Clockwork tried to shut them up  
"Life is so unnerving." The song's melody dropped from a major to a minor tune, as a light shone on Clockwork, who couldn't give two shits.  
"For a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon." skulker joined Clockwork in the light, pulling him back in with a spin when he tried to get out.  
"Ah, those good old days when we were useful." Salt started pouring down on the pair, acting like snow.  
"Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting." Skulker proved his statement by moving Clockwork's arm up and down like a lever and having it creek.  
"Needing so much more than dusting." Skulker brushed off some of the salt on Clockwork  
"Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills. Most days we just lay around the castle." Clockwork left the light and walked away.  
"Flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"  
"It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord." Maddi sung as the bottles passed her, heading towards Danny.  
"I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert  
She'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me.  
While the cups do their soft shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?" Maddi said, as she danced around the kitchen, looking at herself in pot.  
"Clean it up! We want the company impressed!" Maddi told one of her co-workers.  
"We've got a lot to do." She said, as the trolley she and the cups and sugar container were on rolled into the dining room, right up to Danny's right.  
"Is it one lump or two?" She asked, pouring the tea  
"For you, our guest," Maddi said, as Jazz hopped up onto the table in front of him.  
"She's our guest  
She's our guest." Three bouquets of flowers passed Danny and took each their own positions on the table, with one going up to him and presenting him a flower, "Thank you," Danny said, as he placed the salmon flower in his hair.  
"She's our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Our command is your request  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing," The "Fellow candlesticks" were in two lines, bending forward and rising up.  
"Let us help you  
We'll keep going"  
"Course by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout," Skulker sang over everyone else. "enough, I'm done!"  
"Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up. Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Please, be our guest" Everyone finished together, champagne and wine bottles opening up with a pop, and Skulker skidding in front of Danny, for the first time getting a good look at him, his face dropped in horror. "You're a guy?" Skulker started in horror as he realized that the guest wasn't actually a girl. "No shit," Danny replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like drawing the dancing scene with Danny & Vlad, also Danny's mother's brooch. I am a shitty drawer, but people like it. But! If you do want a scene drawn, please tell me, or give me credit.  
> Me writing the "take me instead." scene: Jesus Danny, this isn't a porno! Dam  
> For curious people, my Tumblr is https://i-never-know-what-i-m-doing.tumblr.com I don't post much Danny Phantom stuff, but I'll post those drawings I talked about on there!  
> Piece of advice while waiting for me to upload the next chapter, "Don't be lasagna."-Peter Capaldi, 12th Doctor from Doctor Who.


End file.
